


Not Much to Say

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [42]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Episode: s03e08 Ruthless in Purpose and Insidious in Method, F/F, Season/Series 03, Sexist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah <i>wants</i> to hate her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much to Say

**Author's Note:**

> For drabble prompt #462: Hello.
> 
> An alternate take on the Skype scene in 3.08.

“Hello, Sarah.”

Rachel sounds like herself—clipped but languid, professional but sultry—and it makes something in Sarah’s stomach clench. She hasn’t heard it in a long time; never planned in hearing it again, actually.

But there she is, dressed to the nines, a black leather patch over her eye.

Not a hair out of place, the bitch.

Sarah hates her. Sarah _wants_ to hate her. She hates the slash of red lipstick over Rachel’s mouth, the way she sits in her chair. Hates the way Rachel strips Sarah naked with her bored gaze.

“Hello, Rachel,” she says, swallowing hard.


End file.
